Just A So
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Jung Taekwoon datang-datang langsung membuatku mimisan karena ketar ketir melihat penampilannya yang jadi 1080% lebih ganteng daripada sebelumnya! Aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Serius. / VIXX Fanfiction. NeO. LeoN. Mention: Leo, N, Cha Hakyeon. Warning: Semi-Local!AU, Slightly Informal Language. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat orang itu lagi.

Serius.

Namaku Hakyeon. Umurku 18 tahun dan masih duduk di kelas tiga SMA. Beberapa bulan lagi, aku bersama para pejuang ujian akhir akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan dari SMA, kemudian kami akan melanjutkan belajar untuk mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi.

Seharusnya aku fokus belajar kan?

TAPI TIDAK BISA.

Aku ini perempuan yang super dan kelewatan canggung kalau sama laki-laki. Entahlah. Aku cepet banget bapernya. Tapi bukan berarti sehabis disenyumin aku ketar-ketir. Nggak se berlebihan itu.

Pokoknya, interaksi sama laki-laki itu bikin aku lost of myself. Aku nggak bisa jadi diriku sendiri didepan mereka. Kecuali, kalau teman laki-laki itu sudah dekat denganku. Gimanapun aku gak akan baper.

Tapi kalau sama cowok yang suka godain aku ini...

Lama-lama aku mati konyol karena jantungku bekerja diluar batas.

Cowok ini sudah dua tahun berturut-turut sekelas denganku. Namanya Jung Taekwoon. Mukanya jutek, diem banget. Mostly, first impression ke dia pasti he's a cold city guy kayak cowok-cowok di wattpad. Tapi kalau udah kenal barang satu minggu... Mendadak semua orang jadi super religius karena mengucap nama Tuhan setiap detik sekali.

Aku sudah biasa digodain sama dia. Maksudku, bukan digodain yang, 'Neng mau kemana neng~'. Bukan. Dia itu super jahil. Dengan wajah super cold nya, dia bisa ngumpetin sepatu anak perempuan lain diatas pot gantung sekolah. Mentang-mentang tinggi.

Asli. Bukan cuma ngumpetin sepatu aja. Cowok itu juga ngumpetin tempat minum, mindahin tas orang sembarangan, sampai membubuhkan tanda tangannya sendiri di bagian buku tulis paling belakang. Iseng nya Taekwoon hanya pada anak perempuan saja. Kalau sama anak laki-laki, dia biasanya mempermainkan kata-kata sehingga murid lelaki lain skakmat.

Makhluk wajah triplek itu bener-bener membantu menyadarkan kita supaya kita senantiasa dekat dengan Tuhan dan memohon doa agar dijauhkan dari model kayak dia.

Semua anak perempuan dikelas sudah hapal sekali gerak-geriknya. Dan isi kelasku tidak pernah lepas dari teriakkan atas namanya. "TAEKWOON!"

Kecuali kalau bocah itu gak masuk.

Jung Taekwoon punya kerja selingan, jadi model. Jadwalnya sebagai model tidak pernah mengganggu pembelajarannya. Sehingga ia jarang sekali tidak masuk sekolah untuk pemotretan atau konferensi pers.

Padahal kita-kita anak perempuan maunya dia gak masuk aja selamanya.

Rese!

Tapi baru hari ini, seluruh murid dikelas terdiam kala manusia papan triplek itu masuk ke kelas. Shock dengan penampilan Taekwoon hari itu.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Taekwoon itu bisa dibilang cowok ganteng.

Tapi..

"Hakyeon! Kamu mimisan!"

Astaga.

AKU BARU SAJA MIMISAN KARENA MELIHAT WARNA DAN MODEL RAMBUT BARU JUNG TAEKWOON.

Aku reflek mengangkat wajahku dan sibuk menoleh sana sini, "Tisu dong! Tisu!" sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang bekerja super cepat dan suhu badanku yang panas dingin tak karuan.

"Tunggu dulu, aku beliin di koperasi sebentar!"

Jaehwan, sahabat terdekatku sekaligus teman sebangkuku langsung menarik teman lain— Hani, dan berlari ke koperasi.

Aku diam di posisi menengadahku dan berusaha membuang pandanganku dari si Taekwoon yang bukannya langsung jalan ke belakang— ke tempat duduknya, orang malah sibuk merogoh tasnya didepan mejaku.

"Ngapain sih lo?!" Ketusku kesal— sebab keberadaannya disini benar-benar membuatku gelisah.

"Nyari tisu," katanya lalu menutup zipper tasnya kembali. "Ternyata gak ada."

Sialan.

Sialan.

Jantungku berdebar tak karuan melihat penampilan baru si rese yang baru saja melempar poninya kesamping.

RASANYA MAU NGOMONG KASAR.

GANTENG BANGET. SEKSI. SERIUS.

Aku mau menjerit saking tidak nyamannya debaran hatiku. Aku jadi mirip fangirl si rese itu. Damn. Keadaan berdebar seperti ini yang semula hanya muncul ketika aku melihat EXO, malah muncul untuk si rese Taekwoon.

Aku rasa aku gila!

"Hakyeon ini tisunya!"

Aku cepat-cepat mengusap darah yang sudah hampir menetes ke buku dengan tisu, tak lupa aku juga menyumpal hidungku. Jaga-jaga kalau-kalau aku mimisan lagi hanya karena panas dingin lihat Taekwoon.

Sumpah. Aku gak bisa lagi lihat dia.

Gak baik.

Gak sehat untuk jantungku.

Serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **2018 © tinkeurbxlle**

 **" Just A So "**

 **(Judul sementara)**

 **VIXX Fanfiction**

 **Characters: Taekwoon, Hakyeon, various artist**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **AU! School Life**

 **Genderswitch! Hakyeon, Jaehwan**

.

.

.

Kubilang judul sementara karena aku sama sekali nggak mikirin judul pas nulis cerita ini. Jadi selama baca, kalian boleh banget nyaranin judul. Bahkan kalau chapternya sudah selesaipun. Hehe.

Dan lagi, ini **genderswitch**.

Ini cerita ringan tanpa konflik. Terus, lagi-lagi ada perubahan emosi dari chapter pertama sampai chapter terakhir. Maaf sekali dengan emosiku yang gak pernah stabil. Wkwkwk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh, Taekwoon! Kamu kenapa ganti warna rambut? Emang boleh sama sekolah?"

Salah seorang teman sekelasku, Irene berteriak mewakili seluruh anak perempuan. Aku pun penasaran. Kenapa mendadak sekali! Kegantengannya yang semula— kuakui- hampir mencapai 80% sekarang naik jadi 1080% hanya karena warna rambut mirip kakek-kakek itu!

Taekwoon mengusap rambutnya dari depan dahi kearah belakang. SiaLaN. WOY JANTUNG, KENAPA SIH KAMU BEGINI. Aku reflek memegangi hidungku, takut mimisan lagi. Karena serius, badanku panas dingin tiap lihat dia, degdegan parah, persis seperti saat aku lihat Kai EXO menari dengan seksinya.

"Ada pemotretan nanti siang. Harus begini rambutnya. Terang banget ya?" Tanyanya serius. Jarang-jarang lihat Taekwoon serius seperti ini. Maksudku, memang raut wajah dia seserius itu setiap hari. Hanya saja, ia kali ini bertanya serius akan penampilannya.

"Bagus kok. Cocok denganmu." Aku mengiyakan jawaban Eunji.

"Ah, bagus deh. Soalnya sehabis ini aku tidak mau mewarnai rambutku jadi hitam lagi." Jawaban Taekwoon membuatku gigit jari khawatir. Jadi sampai empat bulan kedepan, aku harus sekelas dengan si rambut putih yang ganteng banget begini?

Astaga, Hakyeon, kamu kemana aja baru sadar kalau Taekwoon ini ganteng?

Aku benar-benar tidak tenang.

"Oh ya Hakyeon." APAAN. KOK TAEKWOON MENDADAK MANGGIL NAMAKU?! "Kumpulan soalnya sudah difoto kopi belum? Minggu depan kita TO. Sebaiknya belajar lewat soal-soal itu."

Oh. Benar. Aku kan sekretaris. Dan dia ketua kelas. Berarti selama periode fokus UN ini.. aku akan disibukkan dengan dia perihal foto kopi dan penyusunan jadwal pendalaman materi.

Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan tisu setiap hari.

"Udah." Jawabku singkat.

Dari sudut mataku, Taekwoon terlihat hendak menghampiri mejaku. Tapi aku segera bangkit membawa seplastik fotokopian soal-soal latihan untuk try out. Aku tidak mau orang itu mendekatiku. Sungguh. tidak bisa.

"Sini aku bantuin bagi-bagiin."

"Tumben banget lo bantuin bagi-bagi. Biasanya juga paling males." Sindirku, sambil berusaha meredam gejolak jantungku yang mau melompat.

"Gapapa. Kapan lagi bisa bagi-bagiin ini bareng sama perempuan yang mimisan didepanku?"

"HALAAAAAH ALASAAN APAAAN." Pekikku kesal. Alasan bodoh. Gak logis. Tapi tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi, aku langsung menyerahkan setengah tumpukan fotokopian itu. "Mintain uang fotokopiannya sekalian. Uang kas kita bakal dipakai buat makan-makan." Ingatku pada Taekwoon yang kemudian mulai membagikan kumpulan kertas ke barisan kanan, sementara aku di barisan kiri.

Setelah mengikuti empat jam pelajaran pertama, aku langsung bergegas ke ruang konseling. Seharusnya sih ketua kelas yang datang. Tapi si Taekwoon sedang sibuk mengurus surat izin tidak masuknya untuk beberapa hari nanti. Kenapa tidak wakil ketua kelas saja? Karena tidak ada. Kepengurusan kelasku setelah ketua kelas langsung turun ke sekretaris dan bendahara.

Jadilah aku disini, menerima informasi dari guru konseling tentang penerimaan mahasiswa perguruan tinggi jalur undangan, sekolah kedinasan, dan program vokasi.

Tanpa mau sibuk berbicara didepan kelas, aku hanya mengetikkan informasi itu sejelas-jelas dan serinci-rinci yang aku bisa lalu mempostnya di notes grup kelas. Karena murid sekelasku itu saking sudah dekatnya jadi bebal. Mana mau dengar celotehan tentang begituan. Apalagi dari perempuan. Bisa diledek malah nantinya.

Aku mengambil binder dan membuka weekly plannerku. Aku berfikir untuk mengikuti semua jalur masuk perguruan tinggi karena aku ini super malas. Aku tidak mau sibuk belajar untuk mengikuti ujian tulis. Lebih baik aku ikut jalur-jalur begini deh, gak apa apa kalau dapat D3 juga.

Ketika aku mencatat, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menjulur kehadapanku membawa roti dan susu. Aku menengok keatas dan hampir saja terjengkang kalau aku tidak menahan diri.

Itu Jung Taekwoon.

KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BAWAIN ROTI SAMA SUSU?!

"Jangan salah paham. Wongeun kelas ipa 4 yang nitip padaku."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk dan menerima roti+susu itu. "Terimakasih sudah mau repot."

"Kamu juga sering repot karena aku. Tidak masalah. Kita impas."

Oh, sadar juga dia kalau suka merepotkanku. Aku mengangguk saja, berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan Taekwoon dan penampipan barunya, karena sumpah... Bener-bener kayak ngeliat artis.

Eh. Taekwoon memang artis deng.

Maksudku, kayak ngeliat idol yang suka nari seksi di panggung. Ya Tuhan aku gak kuat deket-deket sama ni orang!

"Sejak kapan kamu dekat dengan Wongeun?"

Lah, Taekwoon belum beranjak ternyata.

"Dari awal kelas dua belas." Jawabku. "Kenapa?" Tanpa menoleh.

Aku menunggu suara jawaban dari Taekwoon sambil menggambar di weekly plannerku. Tapi yang kudengar justru bunyi berisik khas plastik yang dibuka. Aku melirik, dan dia justru sedang meminum susu yang diberikan Wongeun padaku!

"TAEKWOON! ITU SUSUKU!"

"Aku minta dikit!" Tukas Taekwoon lalu meletakkan kotak susu itu di mejaku. "Lagipula, kamu udah punya dua."

"ANJING."

AKU KESAL SETENGAH MATI. Untung masih sempat memukul lengan orang itu sebelum dia benar-benar kabur. Kalau tidak, mungkin sepatuku sudah melayang ke arah mejanya.

Kurang ajar sekali mulut sialan Jung Taekwoon itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Keberadaan Taekwoon dengan penampilan barunya kini sudah tidak terlalu berefek menggetarkan bagiku. Yah, meskipun kadang kala dadaku masih sering berdesir hebat saat melihat dia, atau saat berbicara dengannya. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau aku akan jatuh cinta pada Taekwoon.

Tapi tidak mungkin.

Aku bukan tipe orang yang jatuh cinta karena melihat tampang. Serius. Aku berusaha untuk begitu. Kalau aku cinta pada Taekwoon karena tampangnya yang emang ganteng, berarti aku bukan perempuan yang baik. Lagipula aku biasanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman— meskipun aku baperan. Tapi kalau udah ketauan sifatnya rese dan ngeselin kayak Taekwoon, gak bakalan lagi aku baper!

Mungkin sih.

Ujian nasional hanya tinggal menghitung minggu, tapi Taekwoon justru makin sering tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal sudah banyak try out dan ujian sekolah dan ujian praktek. Aku yang cuma dirumah saja masih ketar ketir mengejar semua ujian-ujian sialan itu, apalagi Taekwoon yang malah justru sibuk dengan karirnya?

Ah, buat apa juga memikirkan Taekwoon. Toh, hari ini dia baik-baik saja. Dia bolak-balik kelas-ruang ujian-ruang guru-laboratorium untuk mengejar susulannya, dan wajahnya terlihat baik. Dia masih sempat ke kantin, masih bermain dengan Ravi dan kawan-kawan sepermainannya.

"Hakyeon, ditunggu Wongeun tuh, di depan." Kata Jaehwan padaku setelah kembali dari toilet. "Kapan kalian jadian? Makin deket aja!"

Aku memukul bahu Jaehwan cukup keras. "Boro-boro pacaran. Nilaiku aja masih pas-pasan." Tukasku menggerutu. "Lagian aku sama sekali gak suka padanya."

"Tapi sudah dari awal tahun kamu dekat dengannya. Dia pasti berpikir kamu suka padanya."

Aku mendesis sebal. "Aku keluar dulu."

Memang benar. Aku dan Wongeun dari kelas ipa 4 sudah jadi teman dekat sejak awal kelas dua belas. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman didekatnya. Kenapa ya? Aku benar-benar hanya menganggap dia sebagai teman berbicara saja. Itu pun dia yang selalu bicara duluan padaku, melontarkan topik padaku. Pokoknya dia yang selalu mengambil langkah maju.

Karena itu, aku jadi tidak nyaman. Kesannya, dia memaksaku untuk suka padanya. Bahkan sering kali dia membelikanku alat tulis kalau aku dan dia pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Dia tahu banget, aku suka mengoleksi alat tulis yang fancy.

Dia sudah pernah mengakui kalau dia suka padaku. Tapi aku tolak. Dia bilang tidak apa-apa, dan dia tahu aku tidak suka padanya. Dia juga bilang, kalau dia akan selalu jadi teman dekatku. Tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah perasaannya padaku sudah hilang, atau masih sama. Soalnya, dia masih berlaku sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, seolah tidak pernah mengakui rasa sukanya.

"Ada apa, Geunie?" Tanyaku langsung.

Wongeun yang semula bersandar pada pembatas koridor langsung menoleh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, dia tersenyum lebar. "Ujian praktek Kimia ku remedial." Katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Ajarin materi yang lain dong. Aku gak mau remedial lagi. Kemarin aku dapat materi Titrasi." Pinta Wongeun padaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Okay. Kamu remednya hari ini juga?"

Wongeun mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan lebih dulu kearah kantin, seolah mengajakku untuk belajar disana. Aku sih oke-oke aja. Aku juga belum makan karena tidak sempat bawa bekal tadi.

Di tengah perjalananku menuju kantin, aku berpapasan dengan Taekwoon dan kawan-kawan sepermainannya di koridor. Dia dengan rambut putihnya itu melirikku, dan langkahnya memelan. "Hakyeon."

Lah. Dia ngapain manggil aku?

"Apa?" Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan memberi gestur pada Wongeun supaya ke kantin duluan. Karena Taekwoon juga melakukan hal serupa kepada temannya. Sehingga hanya tinggal aku dan dia di koridor kantin ini.

Tiba-tiba, dia memojokkanku! Dia mendorong bahuku dan menahanku dengan tangannya yang bertumpu di tembok di sebelah kepalaku.

Aku mau tidak mau harus melihat kearah samping, kemanapun asal tidak ke wajahnya yang menatapku intens begini. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Astaga. Ini orang mau ngapain? Mau cium aku? Woy gila ya. Kalau emang mau cium aku tuh di tempat lain dong! Yang lebih bagusan dikit! Masa di koridor kantin. Malu banget, mana beberapa orang masih lalu lalang dibelakang Taekwoon.

"A-ada apa sih?!" Ucapku jengkel, karena Taekwoon sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun setelah memojokkanku begini.

"Ngapain sama Wongeun?"

"Lah?" Aku menoleh dan menatap wajahnya yang emang datar dengan bingung. Masalahnya, nada suaranya serius sekali. Kayak orang marah. "Emang kenapa? Orang cuma mau ke kantin."

Aku mendorong Taekwoon supaya agak menjauh dan tidak lagi mengukungku. Asli, dideket dia dengan posisi begitu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Aku yakin sekali wajahku memerah, dan nafasku sedikit tersengal karena masih kaget.

"Ya, maksudku, tumben aja kamu ke kantin sama dia." Jawabnya, yang mulai terdengar santai dan bernada jahil.

"Kamu juga tumben ngurusin aku mau kemana!" Aku mendelik kesal. "Sudahlah, Wongeun kelamaan nungguin aku!"

"Serius." Taekwoon menahan tanganku. "Kamu ngapain ke kantin sama dia?"

Astaga. Dia memegang tanganku! Woy! Aku benar-benar bingung sama orang ini. Sepertinya dia habis terantuk sesuatu, atau malah salah makan.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari pegangannya dengan pelan, takut menyinggungnya. "Aku mau ngajarin Wongeun materi praktek Kimia, Taekwoon. Dia remedial. Aku juga mau makan."

"Gak bawa bekal?"

"Lagi nggak. Tadi buru-buru." Jawabku dan langsung berjalan ke kantin. "Aku duluan ya."

Taekwoon kenapa sih?

Super aneh.


	4. Chapter 4

Aku tidak tahu. Sejak hari dimana Taekwoon mengukungku di koridor kantin, aku rasa dia sering mencari celah untuk duduk denganku atau berbicara denganku. Atau cuma perasaanku saja ya?

Tapi benar-benar aneh. Bahkan semua anak sekelas juga bertanya-tanya. Yang anak laki-laki pun kadang datang ke bangkuku dan bertanya kayak, "Kok Taekwoon jadi sering ngobrol sama lo?" atau malah sampai, "Pacaran ya lo sama Taekwoon?"

Otomatis aku pukul kepala orang yang nanyain aku pacaran atau tidak sama dia.

JELAS ENGGAK LAH. Suka aja enggak. Dia juga aneh banget mendadak kayak gitu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menghampiri kelas Wongeun terlebih dahulu. Memang berniat untuk berbicara dan bercerita dengan Wongeun. Tapi tujuan utamanya adalah untuk meminta materi fisika yang gurunya super malas sampai menyuruh anak muridnya sendiri untuk minta ke kelas orang.

"Makasih ya, Seul." Ucapku pada Seulgi yang memberikan materinya itu. "Sama-sama, Yeon!"

"Oh iya, Wongeun mana?"

Seulgi berbalik, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. "Oh!" dia menjentikkan jarinya, seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Tadi pergi ke kantin, diajak sama Jung Taekwoon."

"Apa?"

Aku langsung buru-buru ke kantin. Taekwoon ngapain ya, tumben banget dekat-dekat dengan Wongeun. Apa memang sebelumnya pernah kenal dekat? Atau Taekwoon mau membuat perhitungan dengan Wongeun?!

Tapi nggak mungkin. Perhitungan buat apaan emangnya. Wongeun cuma teman dekatnya, dan Taekwoon juga cuma teman sekelasnya.

Aku merasa gila karena kemendadakkan yang dilakukan dan disebabkan oleh Jung Taekwoon.

Tapi di kantin, aku tidak sama sekali melihat Wongeun maupun Taekwoon. Yang kulihat cuma Ravi.

"Ravi, lihat Taekwoon gak?"

Ravi menoleh kearahku dan langsung senyam-senyum rese. "Cieee nyariin pacarnya!"

Aku emang cengkre banget, suka reflek mukul orang kalau kesel. "Bawel, lihat gak?!"

"Nggak lihat."

"Serius?"

"Serius enggak." Jelas Ravi. "Tadi kami ngajak dia ke kantin, tapi dia menolak. Terus gak tau pergi kemana. Tumben banget dia tuh."

"Dia aneh banget gak sih, Ravi?" Kataku lalu menepuk bahu cowok itu, meminta dirinya untuk bergeser.

Ravi dan teman-teman lainnya mengangguk setuju. Aku lalu menopang daguku, mendengarkan mereka saling bicara dengan topik "Keanehan Taekwoon".

"Dia cukup dekat dengan Luna, kan?" –Sunggyu.

"Iya lumayan deket lah, emang kenapa? Bukannya akhir-akhir ini si Taekwoon malah deket-deket sama ni cewek ya?" –Ravi, merangkul bahuku dan memukul kepalaku. Aku mendesis kesal dan memukulnya balik.

"Ih iya. Si Taekwoon kapan hari cerita sama Luna dia tertarik sama cewek." –Sunggyu.

"Kapan?" –Minhyuk.

"Pas les. Dia bilang ke Luna nya tuh kedengeran ragu-ragu gitu, kayak nanya, kalau misalnya ngeliatin orang mulu dikelas tandanya apa. Blablabla. Luna terus bilang namanya Taekwoon suka sama cewek itu." Jelas Sunggyu.

"Hah, Taekwoon suka sama cewek dikelas?" Pertanyaan yang memuat konklusi itu dilontarkan oleh Ravi sambil menatap padaku.

Aku juga penasaran jadinya. Hatiku berdegup kencang. Taekwoon suka padaku, begitu? Sejak kapan! Lagian tidak mungkin sekali.

Namun gelengan dari Sunggyu entah mengapa membuatku mencelos sesak. "Belum tentu. Dia bilang begitu bisa saja untuk permisalan. Lagipula, cewek yang dideketin Taekwoon bukan cuma Hakyeon doang!"

"Bukan cuma aku doang?" Gumamku yang di iyakan oleh Minhyuk. "Benar juga. Dia kalau istirahat suka tiba-tiba jajanin anak mipa 4."

Oh.

Jadi itu sebabnya Taekwoon dekat-dekat dengan Wongeun. Untuk menanyakan cewek dari mipa 4 itu. Sudah sejelas itu. Ia tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa lagi. Tidak perlu membahas apa-apa lagi. Dan tidak perlu bercerita lagi pada Wongeun.

Aku berdiri. "Eh aku pamit ya. Mau ke kelas ngasih materi fisika!"

"Hakyeon gak makan?"

"Nggak. Lagi diet." Candaku. Lalu pergi dari kantin.

Aku berjalan dengan lesu. Hatiku sesak. Serius. Jadi, Taekwoon mengajakku berbicara sedekat kemarin-kemarin itu bukan karena dia serius ingin jadi temanku. Tapi dia belajar bagaimana mendekati perempuan dari mipa 4 itu kan? Bodoh banget, Hakyeon.

Lagipula kenapa aku harus sesak begini? Bukankah seharusnya aku baik-baik saja? Apa aku memang sudah baper padanya?

Aku suka dengan Taekwoon?

Ah. Bodo amat.

Mendingan ke kelas. Nyatet. Terus tidur di perpustakaan.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Aku sungguhan tidur sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas karena setelah tidurpun, hatiku masih terasa sesak. Rasanya aku butuh menangis. Bukan menangisi Taekwoon. Tapi, menangisi semua beban dan penat selama kelas dua belas ini. Capek juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke kelas. Kelas sudah sepi, tinggal Eunji dan Bomi saja yang masih gosip dibelakang. Aku bersyukur karena tidak ada guru yang masuk saat tiga jam pelajaran terakhir tadi. Jaehwan juga berbaik hati untuk membereskan alat tulis serta buku-bukuku sebelum pulang. Aku senang sekali karena tinggal mengangkut tasku.

Aku pun menelepon Wongeun. Memang setiap hari aku pulang diantar olehnya pakai motor.

"Kamu dimana, Geunie?" Tanyaku langsung setelah dia mengangkat panggilanku.

"Aku dirumah temenku, Yeon. Tadi Taekwoon bilang padaku mulai sekarang kamu pulang bareng dia."

"LAH NGACO." Aku mendelik kesal mendengar perkataannya.

"Coba aja telepon dia."

"Ogah banget. Yaudah aku tutup."

Daripada pulang bareng si rambut putih naik vespanya, mending aku jalan kaki deh.

Di tengah perjalananku bersama kedua kaki kecilku, ponselku bergetar. Ada telepon masuk dan itu dari Taekwoon. Aku menghela nafas sebal. Aku sedang tidak mood dengan pemilik nama itu.

Seharusnya aku bisa mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara dengan santai, lalu meledeknya dengan cewek mipa 4. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku mengelak kalau aku suka padanya, tapi aku tidak mengelak kalau aku sedang tidak mood untuk berurusan dengannya.

Tapi panggilan itu tidak berhenti sama sekali. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mematikan ponselku. Lagipula jarak dari sekolah kerumah ibuku tidak jauh.

Iya, aku memang tinggal sendiri. Rumahku sedikit lebih jauh daripada rumah ibuku. Karena kondisi yang mendesak, aku memutuskan jalan kaki kerumah ibuku dan berniat meminta adikku mengantarkanku kerumah.

Oh ya. Ibu dan ayahku pisah ranjang. Maksudku, mereka bercerai. Aku tidak mau ikut dengan siapa-siapa meskipun hak asuh anak dimenangkan oleh ayahku di persidangan. Tapi aku tidak mau. Akhirnya aku minta ayahku untuk membelikan rumah kecil. Untungnya ayah menurutiku. Ayah dan ibu masih berteman, dan keduanya rutin memberikanku uang bulanan. Makanya aku tidak perlu bekerja paruh waktu. Aku cukup belajar saja.

"Ibu!"

"KAK HAKYEEON~!"

Adik tiriku ini bernama Kim Yeri. Ibuku memang sudah menikah lagi. Keluarga ibuku yang sekarang punya dua anak. Mereka mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di bangku SMP, dan ibuku melahirkan Yeri.

"Halo Yeri sayang!" Aku memeluk Yeri karena memang aku kangen dengannya. Sudah dua minggu aku tidak mampir kesini karena ujianku yang numpuk.

"Hakyeon, tumben kamu datangnya hari Kamis begini nak?" Aku memeluk ibuku dan tertawa. "Wongeun tidak bisa mengantarku pulang, bu. Mingyu ada dirumah, bu?"

"Ada. Dia dikamarnya tuh." Ibuku kembali ke dapur dan aku mengekorinya. Sekedar membantu mencuci sayur sambil mengobrol ringan tentang ujianku.

Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar Mingyu. "Mingyu ini aku!"

"KAK HAKYEON!"

Kudengar suara teriakan senang dari dalam sana dan beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu langsung menerjangku dengan pelukan eratnya.

Aku dan dia memang sudah sedekat ini semenjak ibuku mengadopsinya. Tak jarang Mingyu juga menginap dirumahku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kutolak. Aku harus belajar.

"Tumben kak kesini! Pasti ada masalah ya."

"Sok tau. Gak ada masalah kok. Aku cuma ngga ada yang nganter kerumah. Makanya kesini, mau minta anterin kamu."

Mingyu mendengus kecewa. "Kirain lo kangen sama gue!"

"Idih ngapain! Hahahaha."

Moodku jauh lebih baik setelah mampir kerumah ibuku. Mingyu memang teman bicara yang baik. Dia nakal tapi dewasa. Jahil tapi lucu dan moodbooster yang baik.

Tidak seperti Taekwoon yang bisanya merusak mood orang.

Ah. Haruskah aku bercerita tentang Taekwoon pada adikku ini?

Sepertinya tidak usah. Dia juga mau ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Gyu, ayo anterin kakak pulang. Udah malem nih." Rayuku pada Mingyu yang masih makan diruang tengah. Ibu dan Yeri sedang keluar karena Ibu ada arisan.

Saking pintarnya Mingyu mengulur waktu, aku sampai mengerjakan tugas dan mandi di rumah ibu. Untung beberapa pakaianku masih di tinggal disini.

"Iya kak, aku cuci piring dulu."

"Kamu tumben banget ngulur waktu sampe sore." Gerutuku sebal sambil memandangi punggung Mingyu yang lagi mencuci piring.

Mingyu tertawa. "Habisan aku kangen. Sampai kakak ujian nasional, aku yakin kita gak akan ketemu lagi."

"Manis banget lo kadal." Aku mencibir, dan Mingyu tertawa.

Mingyu menolak mengantarku naik sepeda motor. Katanya ada yang ingin diceritakan sambil jalan. Aku awalnya tidak setuju. Masalahnya, aku mampir kerumah Ibu supaya tidak jalan kaki ke rumah! Ni anak malah ngajak jalan kaki! Mengesalkan banget.

Tapi lama-lama aku luluh juga. Apalagi dengan tawaran traktir setelah ujian nasional. Ya sudahlah. Kapan lagi ditraktir adik yang super pelit itu.

"Aku punya pacar."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Wonwoo, kak. Sifatnya mirip banget denganmu. Karena itu aku suka padanya."

Aku memukul bahu Mingyu. "Terus kalau sifatnya gak mirip kakak, kamu gak suka sama dia gitu?!"

"Tapi dia juga cantik!"

"Terus kamu cuma suka sama orang karena tampangnya gitu?!"

"IH KAKAK MAH!"

Aku tertawa keras. Adikku memang paling seru untuk diajak berbicara begini. Dia bercerita banyak tentang pacarnya. Dan mengatakan banyak sekali kemiripan pacarnya denganku. Aku jadi penasaran dengan perempuan bernama Wonwoo itu.

Langkahku memelan saat melihat seseorang duduk di motor, tepat di depan rumah kecilku. Itu Taekwoon! Ngapain dia disana? Sudah malam begini!

Aku rasa, Mingyu juga menyadari keberadaan Taekwoon.

Aku berniat untuk menghampiri si rambut putih sialan itu, tapi Mingyu menahanku. "Dia siapa kak?"

"Taekwoon. Teman sekelas."

"Kak Hakyeon tunggu sini aja. Biar aku ajak dia pergi. Pasti kakak sedang bertengkar dengan Taekwoon itu kan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Okay." Jawabku singkat. Adikku itu memang pengertian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Taekwoon POV**

Semenjak kelas dua belas, aku memang tertarik dengan perempuan yang selalu duduk didepan. Perempuan yang paling kalem diantara Jaehwan dan Hani. Perempuan yang paling suka memukul sebelum mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Cha Hakyeon. Dia memang tidak begitu cantik jika dibandingkan dengan Eunji atau Irene. Tapi dia sungguh manis dan imut. Meskipun penampilannya agak sedikit cupu, tapi dia sangat menggemaskan. Dia juga rajin, meskipun nilainya pula tidak begitu melejit.

Tepat setelah aku dipilih menjadi ketua kelas, aku langsung memilih Hakyeon jadi sekretarisku. Dia awalnya menolak dan memelototiku dengan tajam. Tapi aku justru tersenyum jahil. Hakyeon akhirnya mengiyakan meskipun setelah wali kelas kami keluar, dia memukulku keras-keras dan mengomel.

"Kamu bahkan tidak tahu sifatku. Aku ini pemalas. Mana mungkin jadi sekretarismu!"

"Mana ada pemalas punya planner kayak lo."

"Semua perempuan juga punya planner kali!" Tukasnya sambil memukulku lagi.

Dan akhirnya dia tetap bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Hakyeon sangat telaten dan perfeksionis. Hakyeon bahkan tahu jadwal pemotretanku dan tahu kapan dia harus menggantikanku.

Sifatnya yang super peka dan perhatian membuatku jadi penasaran padanya. Aku jadi diam-diam suka memerhatikannya. Aku kaget sekali karena dia dekat dengan orang dari mipa 4. Wongeun.

Hah, kenapa sih hidupku tidak jauh-jauh dari manusia mipa 4?

Dulu saat aku kelas sebelas, aku sempat berpacaran dengan Shin Hana yang sekarang menempati kelas mipa 4 sementara aku mipa 2. Kami putus karena dia yang tidak bisa mengerti jadwalku sebagai model. Bahkan dia ngambek karena aku harus berpelukan dengan model wanita. Aku mengerti sih. Cuma yang membuatku kesal adalah dia mendramatisir dan bermain sebagai yang tersakiti.

Tapi setelah putus, dia kembali menjadi Shin Hana sebelum kami pacaran. Dia sangat baik. Sampai sekarang kami masih berteman. Tapi kadang aku malas karena dia suka mendrama. Itu sifat yang aku paling tidak suka dari Hana.

Kembali pada Hakyeon dan Wongeun. Suatu hari, bahkan Wongeun menyapaku diruang guru dan menitipkan roti serta susu untuk Hakyeon. Aku jadi nyinyir sendiri. Seberapa dekat Wongeun dengan Hakyeon?

Omong-omong, aku sering melakukan indirect kiss dengan Hakyeon. Aku jujur saja senang akan hal itu. Meskipun aku belum tahu persis perasaanku pada Hakyeon. Hehe.

Sebelum kejadian aku meminta susunya yang diberikan Wongeun secara paksa, saat acara-acara makan bersama sekelas aku sering sekali mengambil kesempatan untuk indirect kiss tersebut. Kami bahkan makan satu piring dan satu sendok. Waktu itu bahkan Hakyeon sempat menyuapiku. Untungnya tidak ketahuan oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Selama ini aku hanya memerhatikannya saja. Tidak berani memastikan perasaanku, atau semakin mendekatinya.

Tapi lama-lama aku merasa cemburu tiap kali Hakyeon mengobrol dekat dengan Wongeun didepan kelas kami. Aku juga baru tahu kalau Hakyeon selalu pulang bersama Wongeun.

Aku seharusnya bisa menahan rasa cemburu. Karena, aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapa Hakyeon. Bagi Hakyeon, aku cuma cowok rese yang suka jahilin dia. Cuma teman sekelas. Cuma ketua kelas.

Tapi saat Wongeun dan Hakyeon berjalan ke kantin bersama, justru aku menariknya dan memojokkannya. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan panik itu justru membuat jantungku juga berdetak panik. Otak bagian kelelakianku menyuruhku untuk segera mengecup bibir Hakyeon. Tapi ini di koridor kantin! Untung saja, Hakyeon langsung mendorongku. Aku jadi sadar dan merutuki kebodohanku. Hakyeon pasti berfikiran aneh-aneh.

Akhirnya, aku cerita pada Luna, sahabatku dari sekolah sebelah. Luna itu penyanyi. Semua orang tahu dia. Bahkan beberapa teman main dikelasku juga mengenal dia. Luna memang artis yang baik dan ramah.

Di tempat les. Aku sebenarnya satu tempat les bukan hanya dengan Luna, tapi dengan Eunji dan juga Minhyuk. Saat itu, waktu istirahat berlangsung. Eunji bersama teman-teman lain membeli makan, sementara aku, Luna, dan Minhyuk saja yang masih diruangan.

Aku melirik Minhyuk yang sedang memakai earphone sambil bertanya pelan kepada Luna. "Luna, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa, Woon?"

"Ah itu.. Gini, jika perhatian dan fokusku tersita oleh teman sekelasku, apakah aku berarti suka padanya?"

"Hmm.. perhatiannya yang bagaimana dulu?" Luna mulai menatapku. Aku menjilat bibirku ragu. "Kamu tahu kan aku super jahil? Tapi kalau sehabis menjahili dia, aku sangat senang. Selain itu, aku juga selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya di kelas. Dadaku selalu berdesir ringan. Tapi tidak tahu, apakah aku betulan suka dengannya?"

"Sifatnya mirip Hana, kah?" Tebak Luna. Aku mengangguk satu kali. "Sedikit mirip. Tapi teman sekelasku lebih bar-bar. Dan dia tidak drama."

Luna menghela nafas. "Kurasa, kamu cuma melampiaskan rasamu pada teman sekelasmu itu. Tapi untuk memastikannya lagi, lebih baik kamu dekati Hana dan dia secara bersamaan. Kalau berada di dekat temanmu kamu lebih senang dan nyaman, berarti kamu suka padanya. Kurangi dulu kejahilanmu padanya." Saran Luna.

Yang tentu saja aku lakukan.

Aku langsung mendekati Hakyeon. Selalu membawakan Hakyeon susu pisang. Atau hanya duduk di kursi Jaehwan dan sok tanya-tanya tentang materi ujian. Aku masih jahil, tapi tidak sejahil dulu, sesuai dengan apa kata Luna.

Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada debaran yang keras seperti dulu pernah kurasakan dengan Hana.

Hanya getaran ringan yang menenangkan. Seperti aku sedang berbicara dengan tuan putri, harus berbicara padanya lembut-lembut.

Namun anehnya, aku justru merasa risih dekat-dekat dengan Hana. Hatiku merasa gelisah dan seolah berkata, 'Nanti Hakyeon lihat.' begitu.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama hampir satu minggu lebih. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku sudah tidak lagi menghampiri Hana. Yang aku lakukan hanya mengobrol ringan dengan Hakyeon, apapun itu. Meski hanya rasa bumbu kentang yang paling enak.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Mungkin Hakyeon tidak menyadarinya.

Saat itu kelas sedang sepi. Hakyeon memang tidak pernah minat untuk mengikuti seminar-seminar tempat les blablabla itu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur di bagian belakang kelas. Benar-benar posisi tidur dengan menggunakan kardigan sebagai alas bantalannya.

Aku duduk disebelahnya. Sekedar menemaninya sambil memainkan ponselku.

Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak, memegang tanganku. "Jaehwanie..." lirihnya.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Rupanya dia masih memejamkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Astaga, dia terlihat super jelek. Rasanya ingin ku foto dan kusebar di instagram. Tapi itu jahat sekali.

"Iya?" Jawabku lalu terkekeh kemudian. Dia hanya mengigau, kan?

"Taekwoonie ganteng banget..."

"..."

Aku meremang. Badanku mendadak berhawa panas dan jantungku bagai meledak-ledak. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan debaran hebat seperti ini. Barusan Hakyeon bilang apa?! Dia barusan menyebut namaku dan berkata bahwa aku ganteng!

Apakah.. dia suka padaku?

"L-lalu?" Jawabku lagi, ragu-ragu.

Lirihan Hakyeon setelahnya sukses membuatku yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Juga seribu kali lebih percaya diri untuk dekat dengannya.

"Aku suka... Taekwoonie.."


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini try out terakhir disekolah. Minggu depan sudah ujian nasional. Aku rasa aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk belajar akhir-akhir ini. Badanku terasa tidak fit. Aku benar-benar pusing sekarang. Untung hanya try out. Pulangnya cepat.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang bingung harus pulang bagaimana nanti. Wongeun sibuk tambahan bimbelnya. Sudah pasti dia tidak bisa mengantarku pulang. Jaehwan dan Hani pun juga les sepulang sekolah.

Satu-satunya nama yang terbesit di kepalaku cuma Taekwoon, Taekwoon, dan Taekwoon saja! Itu benar-benar mengesalkan. Bidang ujian nasional kami berbeda, sehingga beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan si rambut putih itu. Syukurlah. Aku memang masih enggan bertemu dengannya—meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang harus dijadikan alasan mengapa aku enggan bertemu dengannya. Tugasku sebagai sekretaris juga sudah selesai, kan?

Aku pun juga tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Mingyu setelah mengajak Taekwoon pergi dari rumahku tempo lalu. Aku sengaja tidak mau bertanya. Lagi pula, Mingyu juga tidak memberi tahu apa-apa. Jadi kusimpulkan kalau Mingyu hanya benar-benar mengusir Taekwoon.

Aku sekarang hanya berdiam diri di kantin. Sendirian. Ponselku berkali-kali menunjukkan notifikasi grup LINE yang kerap kali masih mengirim soal latihan. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecek soal itu. Aku rasa aku butuh istirahat. Lagipula besok hanya bahasa inggris. Seharusnya aku bisa mengerjakannya tanpa latihan lagi.

Karena super pusing, aku membeli teh hangat dan roti, sekedar supaya kondisiku tidak separah itu. Yang masih kufikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara aku pulang.

Aku tidak mungkin jalan kerumah ibu karena aku sedang sakit.

Atau aku telepon Mingyu saja untuk menjemputku ya?

Aku baru saja berniat untuk menelepon Mingyu, tapi ponselku berdering dan menampilkan nama Taekwoon.

Kebetulan sekali.

Hah... Sepertinya aku memang harus mengalah pada egoku. Aku butuh bantuan dirinya untuk hari ini.

" _Hakyeon_?"

"Iya."

 _"Akhirnya kamu mengangkat telefonku._ " Ujarnya terdengar lega. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dadaku berdesir hangat entah mengapa. Semacam.. rasa rindu yang akhirnya tersalurkan.

Padahal rindu sama dia aja enggak.

"Iya, aku minta maaf." Ucapku tulus. Memang seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Hanya aku yang baperan.

" _Gak perlu minta maaf."_ Taekwoon terkekeh. _"Kamu udah pulang?"_

"Belum."

 _"Terus dimana?"_

"Disekolah, di kantin."

 _"Kenapa belum pulang?"_ Suaranya terdengar khawatir. Dia semacam peka akan diriku yang sakit. Mungkin karena suaraku yang terdengar lirih daripada biasanya.

"Aku... Kurasa aku sedang sakit. Aku tidak tahu mau pulang bagaimana. Tapi aku akan menelepon adikku untuk menjemputku."

 _"Gak perlu. Aku masih disekolah. Aku antar kamu pulang. Tungguin ya, aku ke kantin sekarang."_

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah lebih dulu menutup telepon. Sudut bibirku tiba-tiba terangkat dan wajahku memanas.

Astaga. Kenapa aku merasa senang begini! Dasar Hakyeon bodoh.

Aku melihat Taekwoon berlari pelan kearahku. Astaga.. rambut putihnya itu ikut berloncat-loncat ria dan itu membuatnya semakin ganteng. Belum lagi dia hanya memakai kemeja putihnya saja! Tidak pakai jas atau dasinya. Dan kancing atasnya itu terbuka! Woy!

Sial.

"Hakyeon! Kamu mimisan!" Teriak Taekwoon yang langsung berbelok, membeli tisu pada salah satu penjual kantin.

Bukannya menengadah, aku justru mengetukkan kepalaku ke meja. Bodo amat sama darahnya. Serius. Aku malu sekali.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Aku benar-benar sakit sehingga aku terpaksa meminta Taekwoon mengantarku kerumah ibu. Aku sebenarnya paling tidak mau meminta orang mengantar kerumah orang tua ku. Tapi ini terpaksa, karena Taekwoon tahu aku tinggal sendiri, ia mengajakku untuk kerumahnya.

Aku tidak mau lah! Seragamku ini kotor terkena darah dari hidungku. Masa mau berkunjung kerumah teman dengan keadaan sakit dan berdarah begini? Hadeh. Belum lagi, Taekwoon tadi berbisik kalau di rokku ada merah-merah. Aku bocor di hari pertama.

Dia pasti udah gila karena mengajakku kerumahnya.

"Kamu mau mampir?" Tanyaku pada Taekwoon.

"Adikmu yang bernama Mingyu juga tinggal disini?" Tanyanya, masih nangkring di motornya.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk. "Kamu sudah kenal dia?"

"Begitulah." Kemudian dia memasukkan motornya ke perkarangan rumahku. Artinya dia setuju untuk mampir.

Ibuku hampir saja menonjok Taekwoon sesaat setelah melihat keadaanku yang kacau karena noda darah. Ibu berfikir kalau Taekwoon memperkosaku.

Yang benar saja.

Setelah menjelaskan pada ibuku bahwa aku sakit dan tadi mimisan, akhirnya ibu justru membawa Taekwoon ke pelukannya dan berterimakasih.

Setelahnya aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar Yeri untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat.

Kepalaku sungguh pusing. Aku rasa hari ini aku akan bermalam dirumah ibuku. Atau jika sudah agak mendingan, aku akan pulang malam, minta diantar Mingyu.

Aku terbangun setelah Yeri dengan mencium pipiku dan bibirku bergantian dan tanpa henti. Aku memeluk kepala Yeri supaya dia behenti melakukan itu.

Aku melirik jam yang terpasang di kamar. Sudah jam 8 malam. Berarti ayah Kim sudah pulang.

Kepalaku sudah tidak begitu pusing. Tapi nafasku masih berat dan badanku lemas.

Yeri menarikku keluar kamar untuk makan malam. Aku mengikut. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Taekwoon duduk diantara ayah Kim dan Mingyu.

Taekwoon belum pulang?!

Aku berjalan ragu ke arah dapur, berusaha mengabaikan Taekwoon dan membantu ibuku yang masih sibuk menggoreng nugget.

"Ibu." Bisikku. "Kenapa Taekwoon masih disini?"

"Tidak apa-apa lah, emang kenapa? Mingyu yang nahan dia, Yeon."

"Aish anak itu." Mingyu memang suka seenaknya sendiri menahan orang. Waktu itu dia juga menahanku. "Bukankah ibu tahu kami masih try out? Kenapa ibu tidak paksa dia pulang saja?"

Ibu mengangguk sambil mengulurkan piring kearahku. "Tadi sudah ibu suruh pulang. Tiba-tiba ayah pulang dan menahannya lagi."

Padahal bukan ayah kandung, tapi kenapa ayah Kim dan Kim Mingyu sama-sama hobi menahan orang?!

"Ayah pulang sore?"

"Iya tadi jam empat sudah pulang. Jangan khawatir, Taekwoon tadi juga belajar."

"Ah tetap saja." Gerutuku lalu membawa piring berisi goreng-gorengan itu ke meja makan.

Taekwoon sudah berganti baju. Sepertinya ia mandi disini dan meminjam baju Mingyu. Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku.

Lah buset. Pipiku memanas. Ah sial. Ternyata aku masih tidak bisa berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku langsung kembali ke dapur untuk menghindarinya.

Belum lagi Yeri malah teriak dengan nada menggoda, "Kak Hakyeon kenapa wajahnya merah!"

Tentu saja karena aku masih sakit!

Makan malam malam itu terasa sangat canggung, setidaknya bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajahku. Mingyu, ayah Kim dan Taekwoon mengobrol sangat ramai. Ibu makan didepan TV dengan Yeri. Seharusnya aku ikut makan di depan TV saja tadi.

Obrolan ayah Kim, Mingyu dan Taekwoon tidak jauh-jauh dari sepak bola dan kadang kala tentang pekerjaan Taekwoon sebagai model. Sementara aku hanya menguping.

Ayah Kim dan aku memang belum begitu dekat. Jadi dia tidak menanyakan perihal aku sama sekali. Kalau papa kandungku yang disini, kuyakin papa akan menanyakan hubungan antara aku dan Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon, kenapa kamu diam saja gak ikut ngobrol?" Akhirnya ayah Kim memanggilku

Aku haha-hehe saja. "Aku gak ngerti bola, ayah." Jawabku jujur.

Ayah Kim tersenyum tipis lalu kembali berbicara ringan pada Taekwoon dan Mingyu sebelum meninggalkan meja makan, menghampiri Ibu dan Yeri.

Tinggal Mingyu, aku, dan Taekwoon saja yang masih di meja makan.

"Kamu sudah sembuh, Yeon?"

Bentar.

Barusan Taekwoon hanya memanggilku dengan 'Yeon', kan?

TERDENGAR AKRAB SEKALI.

Please, jantung, jangan degdegan. Dan pipi, jangan merah.

"Udah."

"Kakak nanti pulang dong?" Keluh Mingyu dengan nada sedih. Aku mengangguk. "Iyalah. Seragamku dirumah!"

"Aku antar ya, Yeonie."

Tadi Yeon, sekarang Yeonie.

Astaga. Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Jung Taekwoon. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar suka padanya.

Mau nangis.

"Iya, Taek."


	7. Chapter 7

"Maafkan Mingyu dan ayahku ya, Taek. Kamu jadi pulang malam begini."

Taekwoon tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Gila. Ini Taekwoon ngapain sih mendadak manggil Yeonie, mendadak berani melakukan skinship, dan mendadak berhenti jahil padaku?!

Apa dia suka padaku?!

Ah, tapi dia kan punya gadis dari mipa 4!

"Nggak apa-apa. Tadi juga karena aku sama Mingyu ketiduran. Pas ayahmu pulang malah disuruh ikut makan."

"Ooh.. aku senang deh kalau kamu tidak terganggu sama Mingyu."

"Omong-omong, Hakyeon.. kenapa waktu itu kamu menghindariku?"

Ah. Itu.

Aku ragu. Masalahnya, aku juga tidak tahu persis alasan mengapa aku menghindarinya. Aku hanya enggan bertemu dengannya setelah mendengar pembicaraan kawan sepermainan Taekwoon di kantin waktu itu.

Aku suka padanya. Aku akui itu.

Karena itu, aku merasa dia yang mendekatiku begini hanya untuk dipermainkan semata.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba dekat denganku? Tidak jahil lagi? Melakukan banyak skinship denganku? Bahkan bilang ke Wongeun kalau mulai hari itu kamu yang bakal antar aku pulang?" Aku tidak mau menjawab. Lebih baik ku lontarkan semua keluh kesahku. Semua hal aneh yang membuatku pusing setengah mati.

Taekwoon malah menyunggingkan senyum miring jahil padaku. Hadeh.

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku sudah minta maaf karena menjauhimu waktu itu." Sahutku lagi sebelum Taekwoon menjawab.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumahku menggunakan vespa Taekwoon, aku maupun dirinya tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Aku sibuk memegangi rambutku yang berterbangan tak tentu arah, sementara Taekwoon tentu saja fokus menyetir.

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumahku karena memang jarak dari rumah ibuku tidak begitu jauh. Jam di arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan, tapi aku dengan bodohnya mengajaknya mampir dahulu. Tentu saja ditolaknya, lah!

Tapi, Taekwoon mengantarku sampai depan pintu. Aku membungkuk sedikit. "Terima kasih banyak, Taekwoon. Maaf membuatmu super repot hari ini."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Taekwoon. Cowok itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambutku pelan. Aku yang menunduk didepannya dia begini merasa degdegan sekaligus aneh! Aku dan dia udah kayak orang pacaran tau gak!

Kesel.

Hakyeon. Kamu seharusnya gak boleh baper sama Taekwoon ini. Huhuhu aku bodoh sekali.

Aku langsung membuka pintu dan berniat segera masuk. Tapi, tanganku ditahan dan malah menarikku mendekat padanya. Dan...

TANGANNYA MELINGKAR DI PINGGANGKU!

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan dan badanku meremang panas. Aku gugup sekali. Astaga! Dia ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?

Dia sungguhan suka padaku?!

Aku menatapnya dengan kaget sekaligus bingung karena Taekwoon justru membalas dengan menatapku lembut. Kemudian dia memelukku erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tanganku kaku sekali untuk sekedar mendorongnya menjauh, apalagi untuk membalas pelukannya.

Taekwoon mundur dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Sungguh, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Taekwoon tersenyum tulus dan manis, bukan seringai jahil seperti biasanya. "Aku jawab pertanyaanmu setelah kita Ujian Nasional ya. Meskipun aku sudah tahu kalau kamu tahu maksudku."

TAHU APAAN.

Aku cuma bisa menebak! Lagipula aku bukan peramal.

Bodo amat. Suka-suka Taekwoon.

Mau dia beneran suka sama aku, atau cuma php aja. Aku gak peduli. Yang jelas minggu depan sudah Ujian Nasional. Aku harus selalu sehat.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Yay!

Seusai ujian nasional hari terakhir, angkatanku langsung mengadakan rapat guna merencanakan promnight.

Aku malas sekali sebenarnya. Aku bukan cewek yang suka pakai gaun apalagi high heels. Itu merepotkan. Rasanya aku ingin absen saja. Tapi ini benar-benar acara terakhir sebelum wisuda. Dan pasti akan banyak hal terjadi.

Contohnya, pasti ada pasangan baru, atau justru ciuman di atas panggung.

Pula, susunan acara yang menuliskan adanya pentas seni itu membuatku jadi sedikit semangat. Aku punya kepercayaan diri untuk tampil di depan banyak orang. Kemampuan menariku cukup bagus dan aku bangga akan hal itu.

"Jadi, ada usulan mau promnight nya diadakan dimana?"

"Sekolah saja!" Seseorang menyahut, dan hampir banyak siswa mengangguk. Tentu saja. Sekolahku sudah cukup besar. Untuk apa menyewa hall atau hotel yang mahal begitu? Mending dekorasi sendiri.

"Iya tuh, mending sekolah aja." Hani, temanku yang kenal dekat dengan panitia promnight membuka suara.

Jeonghwa—si panitia, tampak berfikir. Mungkin ragu dan gengsi.

Aku mengangkat tangan. "Menurutku, jika kita mengadakannya di sekolah, uang yang nantinya dipakai untuk menyewa gedung bisa dipakai untuk membeli doorprize atau menambah jenis makanan. Kita juga bisa mendesain panggung dan venue sendiri di lapangan, kan?"

Dengan begitu, Jeonghwa menyetujui.

Kemudian panitia menyampaikan beberapa hal seperti ada dansa bersama cewek-cowok, dan membuka lowongan(?) Kalau-kalau ada cowok yang mau confessing.

Pasti memalukan sekali kalau ditembak didepan banyak orang.

Setelah rapat dadakan itu selesai, semua orang berhamburan keluar termasuk aku. Rasanya aku langsung ingin berkunjung ke tempat yang super sepi dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, untuk melegakan batinku.

"Hakyeon." Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Itu Taekwoon, yang warna putih ramburnya sudah mulai pudar, menjadi abu-abu dan jatuhnya silver.

Malah terlihat makin keren sial. Cocok sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang super putih. Tidak sepertiku, yang sedikit lebih gelap.

"Hai, Taekwoon." Aku tersenyum. "Selamat ya sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan dengan baik!"

"Selamat untuk kamu juga, Cha Hakyeon." Dia tersenyum dan berjalan disebelahku. "Tidak ingin merayakannya, Yeon?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Minum?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bukan peminum yang baik."

Taekwoon terkekeh. "Gak apa-apa kalau minumnya sama aku. Aku mau lihat kamu kalau mabuk ngelanturnya gimana. Sampai mencium orang gak?"

IH NI ORANG.

Aku memukul bahunya keras-keras dan mendorongnya supaya menjauh. "Udah selesai UN jadi rese lagi. Bener-bener." Gumamku.

"Hahaha. Tapi serius, Yeon. Ayo ke pantai sekarang? Tidak mau berteriak lega, memangnya?"

Oh. Apakah dia baru saja membaca fikiranku?

"Sekarang juga? Kamu bawa mobil?"

"Kerumahku dulu. Makan dulu. Baru pergi."

"Boleh?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Bukannya menjawab, Taekwoon justru menarik tanganku ke arah parkiran motor. "Bawel. Berisik. Banyak omong."

"Setan."


	8. Chapter 8

Kedua orang tua Taekwoon bekerja sehingga yang menjamu kedatanganku hanya Taekwoon, dan kakak perempuannya.

"Pacarmu, Taek?" Pertanyaan kakak Taekwoon membuatku memerah malu dan setengah mati menahan senyum. Apalagi saat Taekwoon justru menjawab, "Gak tau. Menurutmu gimana, Yeon?"

Gila. Jantungku kapan bisa bekerja dengan normal lagi ya?

"Bukan kok.. hehe." Padahal niatnya mau kujawab iya.

Tapi mana bisa. Ngarep banget!

"Kamu cantik padahal. Ayo sini makan dulu. Aku tebak, kalian pasti mau pergi habis ini."

Kakak Taekwoon menarikku ke meja makan, sementara Taekwoon baru muncul setelah berganti baju dikamarnya. "Iya. Aku stress. Mau teriak-teriak."

"Katanya berciuman bisa mengurangi rasa stress lho."

Aku melongo dengan ucapan kakak Taekwoon. Maksudnya apa?!

Aku jadi membayangkan kalau aku berciuman dengan Taekwoon...

Kurasa bukan mengurangi stress, yang ada aku makin gila dan harus masuk RSJ secepatnya.

"Idih si kakak." Taekwoon mencibir lalu mulai melahap makanannya.

Aku berhehe-hehe ria dengan canggung sambil berusaha makan dengan cepat karena kakak Taekwoon sama ngawurnya dengan Taekwoon.

Sekarang aku tahu, darimana sifat jahil Taekwoon muncul.

Setelah makan, aku diajak berbincang oleh kakak Taekwoon sementara si cowok rambut silver itu mandi, bersiap-siap untuk membawaku pergi.

Kakak Taekwoon ini bernama Sooyeon. Wajahnya tidak persis dengan Taekwoon. Bahkan justru berbeda sekali. Yang mirip hanya warna kulitnya saja.

Uh. Untung aja hari ini aku pakai sweater panjang. Kalau tidak, aku pasti minder dengan warna kulitku.

Meskipun super jahil, rupanya kak Sooyeon sangat baik. Dia bercerita kehidupan kuliahnya serta merta cara-cara untuk mendapatkan kuliah yang baik. Aku mendengarkan semua petuahnya. Tentu saja, semua informasi itu akan terpakai nanti.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, bersamaan dengan ponsel Taekwoon yang berbunyi di nakas dekat TV.

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kenapa bisa berbarengan seperti ini.

"Halo?"

"Yeon, mau ikut minum?" Ah, itu Hani.

"Nggak. Kamu tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa minum."

"Sekali-sekali lah!"

"Nanti aja pas prom ya?" Aku menawar.

Yah. Aku memang mau sesekali minum. Tapi tidak hari ini! Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Taekwoon. Aku tidak mau membatalkannya.

"Serius? Janji ya kamu, pas prom minum?"

"Iyaa, Hani, iya. Aku janji."

Disebelah telingaku, aku mendengar Taekwoon yang juga mengangkat ponselnya. Menjawab dengan dingin, bahkan terkesan tak dapat dibantah. "Gue gak bisa, gila. Udah dibilangin. Kapan-kapan aja! Jangan malam ini!"

Sepertinya Taekwoon juga diajak pergi oleh temannya.

Aku jadi tak enak.

Kak Sooyeon pergi ke kamarnya, dan keberadaan Taekwoon menggantikannya. Wajahnya terlihat bete.

"Kenapa?"

"Dipaksa ikut minum." Jawab Taekwoon, dingin. Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat sisi dinginnya yang sedingin ini.

"Ya, jangan marah." Ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Dia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Yaudah, yuk kerumah kamu dulu. Kamu harus mandi dan siap-siap juga."

Seharusnya aku tidak mengiyakan ajakan Taekwoon untuk aku bersiap-siap. Apa-apaan dia ini?! Seenaknya masuk ke kamar anak gadis dan meneliti isi lemariku, cuma karena gak setuju dengan outfit pilihanku!

Untung aja pakaian dalamku aku masukan kedalam laci! Bayangkan, kalau dalamanku ada bersama tumpukan bajuku... Astaga aku bisa-bisa mimisan lagi karena malu!

"Pakai ini aja." Taekwoon menunjuk chiffon shirt berwarna turqoise, dan celana selutut berwarna putih.

Astaga... Sumpah. Pakaianku sekarang justru lebih baik daripada yang dipilihnya! Taekwoon protes karena aku pakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Katanya aku terlalu memamerkan keseksianku.

Bodoh sekali. Seksi darimana?!

Dan sekarang, dia malah memilih kemeja chiffon YANG TENTU SAJA TRANSPARAN juga celana putih...

Bodo amat.

Aku segera menuruti permintaannya. Dia tersenyum sangat puas melihat outfitku sekarang.

"Rambutmu jangan dikuncir dong. Dijepit aja."

"Ah bawel banget. Aku gak nyaman, tau!"

"Biarin." Taekwoon justru memelet kearahku! "Sekali-sekali kamu mencoba outfit tipe idealku."

Tipe ideal. Bodo.

Sekarang aku dan dia menuju pantai. Bukan pantai yang indah, memang. Tapi tetap memiliki spot foto dan spot sepi yang bisa dipakai untuk berteriak lega.

Aku disini, berdiri sambil memandangi matahari yang sudah beralih warna menjadi jingga. Taekwoon disebelahku, merangkulku bak aku benar-benar pacarnya. Aku nyaman sekali, sumpah. Aku bahkan menyamankan posisi kepalaku yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Hakyeon."

"Ya?"

"Kamu sedang suka dengan seseorang?"

...apa?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." Dia menoleh kearahku, sambil tersenyum tipis. Astaga, rambut putihnya bergerak bersama semilir angin yang membuatnya makin terlihat 100x lebih ganteng!

"Emangnya kamu suka dengan seseorang?" Tanyaku balik, daripada salah jawab.

Duh, aku boleh geer gak sih?

Dia punya gadis dari mipa 4!

Mana boleh aku geer.

"Iya. Aku baru sadar aku suka padanya akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa baru akhir-akhir ini?"

"Dia manis." Taekwoon terlihat tengah membayangan si cewek yang disukainya itu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, dan menegakkan kepalaku, tidak lagi bersandar padanya.

Sudah kuduga. Bukan aku. Wajahku super biasa aja. Mana ada manis-manisnya.

Sementara Hana, si cewek mipa 4 itu super manis. Jelas dia yang dimaksud oleh Taekwoon.

"Dia manis, tapi susah ditebak. Dia galak. Astaga, aku tidak lagi bisa mendeskripsikannya. Dia terlalu manis." Taekwoon sekarang terkekeh geli memikirkan si cewek itu.

Sebegitu sukanyakah Taekwoon pada gadis itu?

"Nggak ngaku aja ke orangnya? Kalau memang semanis itu, keburu di rebut orang, Taek." Usulku naif. Padahal hatiku senat-senut sedih.

Taekwoon tidak menjawab usulanku, dan justru mengusulkan hal lain. "Teriak, yuk?"

Aku menjauh dari rangkulannya dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Menghela nafas berat, berharap rasa berat hati dihatiku bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Aku tidak bisa teriak." Tukasku pelan.

Sementara Taekwoon sudah berteriak bebas didepanku, yang membuat beberapa penyapu pantai melihat kearahnya.

Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat senyum Taekwoon yang mengembang, seakan seluruh bebannya benar-benar terangkat. Baguslah kalah memang begitu.

"Kenapa kamu gak teriak, Yeon?"

"Gak bisa."

"Keluarin aja. Bisa kok." Taekwoon menarik tanganku untuk berdiri mendekati ombak air. Aku kembali menghela nafasku sebelum berteriak— meskipun tidak selantang Taekwoon.

"Aku benci sekolah!"


	9. Chapter 9

Malam ini adalah malam promnight.

Sepulang dari pantai tempo lalu, Taekwoon mengajakku ke mall. Aku fikir hanya mampir untuk makan. Nyatanya, dia malah membeli gaun untukku!

Dia lagi-lagi memilih warna turquoise. Mungkin itu warna kesukaannya? Ntahlah. Aku tidak ingin tahu sampai sana. Lagipula, aku bingung sekali... Kenapa dia membelikanku dress?

Mengejutkannya, dia memintaku untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya di promnight ini. Gila! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Taekwoon dengan setelan rapih...

Cuma membayangkannya aja bisa membuatku degdegan sampai panas dingin begini.

Sumpah, kayaknya aku sudah tergila-gila dengan kegantengan Taekwoon si rambut silver itu.

Taekwoon mulanya memaksa untuk menjemputku. Tapi aku menolak! Jantungku tidak bisa santai memikirkan hal itu. Sumpah.

Lagipula, aku sengaja datang sendiri agar tetap bisa mengumpat dari Taekwoon dan muncul saat giliranku menampilkan modern danceku di pentas seni nanti.

Sekarang aku disini, memakai jaket jeans berwarna hitam. Aku memakai dress turquoise yang Taekwoon belikan, kok. Tapi ya.. namanya juga Hakyeon. Aku sama sekali tidak menata rambutku sebegitunya. Aku juga hanya memakai make up seadanya. Dan satu-satunya cewek yang hanya pakai wedges.

Seharusnya aku tampil sama mencoloknya seperti cewek lain. Kalau beda sendiri begini, Taekwoon akan melihatku, kan?!

Tapi sejauh ini, Taekwoon belum melihatku. Aku duduk di pojok belakang dekat deretan meja makanan, disebelah Jaehwan yang juga sama malasnya denganku. Sementara kulihat Taekwoon masih berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

Dan Hana.

Haha...

Sudah kubilang juga apa. Bagaimanapun Taekwoon menganggapku sebagai tuan putri, cewek yang disukainya ya jelas Hana. Bukan Hakyeon.

"Yeon, mau anggur?" Tawar Jaehwan.

Aku mengangguk. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang anggur, aku jadi ingat janjiku kepada Hani yang akan minum malam ini. "Hani mana, btw?"

"Hani bareng Jeonghwa lagi nyiapin acara nanti malam. Beberapa acara belum disiapin matang-matang katanya."

"Ooh. Acara nanti malam itu... Mabuk.. kan?"

"Ya." Jaehwan membawa dua gelas anggur dan memberikan satu padaku. "Juga yang mau confess gitu-gitu deh. Tapi itu setelah adik-adik kelas pulang."

Iya, memang benar, adik-adik kelas juga diundang. Bagaimanapun, ini acara terakhir kita. Tentu angkatan berharap sebuah hadiah dari adik-adik kelas. Hahahaha.

"Kamu punya pasangan prom, Yeon?"

"Ah.. kemarin sih Taek ngajak aku. Tapi kayaknya aku ga bakalan dansa sama dia, deh? Dia aja sama Hana gitu."

"Serius, Taek ngajak kamu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Sudahlah, jangan excited gitu." Dengusku pada Jaehwan yang berbinar-binar. Jelas-jelas sudah kukatakan kalau Taekwoon nanti bareng Hana! Bukan bareng aku!

Aku jadi bete sendiri dan lalu memutuskan untuk menambah anggurku lagi.

Dan seharusnya aku tidak melampiaskan rasa beteku ke minuman merah itu!

Sudah tau tidak bisa minum, malah justru menegak tiga gelas secara berurutan tanpa jeda. Bodohnya.

Sekarang aku berada di ruang kecil di pojok aula. Jaehwan dan Hani mengipasiku yang baru saja mengeluarkan isi perutku. Aku kesal sekali pada diriku sendiri.

Dan kesal pada Taekwoon yang ternyata benar-benar tidak mencariku. Aku yang habis muntah begini saja tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. Padahal Jaehwan tadi heboh memanggil orang untuk membopohku.

Kesal.

"Lupakan janjimu kemarin, Yeon. Kamu minum wine aja langsung muntah. Apalagi alkohol yang lain." Tukas Hani yang membuatku terkekeh lemah. Ya memang nyatanya seperti itu.. meski sedikit menghancurkan harga diriku, sih.

Ponsel ditas kecil ku tiba-tiba berdering. Jaehwan membantuku mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya padaku setelah menggeser layarnya.

 _"Kamu dimana, Yeon?"_

Ternyata Taekwoon.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Apanya kenapa?"_

"Kenapa nanyain keberadaan gue?"

Sedikit jeda dari sana. Mungkin kaget karena aku tiba-tiba kembali menggunakan kata 'gue' sebagai pengganti namaku.

 _"...Kita kan pasangan prom?"_ Jawabnya, dengan nada bertanya. Aku tertawa.

"Gue dirumah."

 _"Serius? Kok ramai? Gue juga dengar suara Hani."_

Hatiku mencelos sakit, karena Taekwoon juga kembali memakai 'gue' sebagai pengganti namanya. Memangnya berharap apa kamu, Hakyeon? Tentu dia memakai aku-kamu kemarin hanya sekedar php.

"Ya." Sedikit tidak nyambung, tapi itu responku sebelum dia menutup telepon sepihak dan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dengan wajah panik.

Cowok itu menata rambutnya keatas meski masih punya poni samping. Jasnya hitam pekat dengan segitiga berwarna turquoise di sakunya. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan lebih... Karena dia terlalu tampan.

"Astaga, Hakyeon!"

Aku mimisan lagi.

KARENA JUNG TAEKWOON TERLALU GANTENG.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Lo sakit?"

Taekwoon duduk disebelahku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak dibaringkan lagi. Aku tengah menonton pentas seni sambil makan nasi, dan menyesali perbuatanku hari ini yang menyebabkan aku harus batal tampil.

Mengesalkan.

Aku juga tidak berminat untuk menjawab Taekwoon sama sekali. Penggunaan kata ganti lo-gue darinya itu bikin sedih sendiri. Aku tidak mood untuk sekedar menjawab. Jadi aku hanya meneruskan makanku.

Taekwoon menghela nafas dan meneguk winenya, sebelum mengambil alih piring dan sendokku.

Mungkin kesal karena aku abaikan.

"Jawab, Yeon. Lo sama sekali nggak jawab pertanyaan gue sejak setengah jam yang lalu!"

Ya jelas. Dia masih pakai lo-gue. Seandainya dia mengganti ucapannya, aku pasti akan menjawabnya. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan berusaha merebut piringku kembali.

"Yeon, jawab gue dulu!"

Aku menghela nafas. Harus tahan. Tidak boleh marah apalagi sampai mengeluarkan suara. Aku akhirnya diam, menonton Jaehwan dan Hani yang sedang berduet dipanggung. Ah, mereka berdua keren sekali. Suaranya itu lho!

"Yeon.." Taekwoon mendadak memeluk leherku dari samping, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangannya sendiri dan di leherku. Aku meremang karena nafasnya menubruk permukaan kulitku.

Duh! Dia ini sadar tidak sih! Yang dilakukan dia itu bisa-bisa merangsang hormon seseorang!

Tanganku refleks memegangi leherku yang diterpa nafasnya, dan dia mengangkat wajahnya. Aku menatap Taekwoon kesal.

"Aku gak sakit!" Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Aku cuma kebanyakan minum wine! Mabuk."

"Kenapa kamu tadi pakai gue-lo?"

"Menurutmu?" Jawabku kesal dan berusaha melepas pelukannya dileherku.

Mengesalkan sekali. Bukannya nanya keadaanku, malah merepotkan penggunaan gue-lo!

"Kalau tidak bisa mabuk, jangan mabuk. Mabuknya nanti saja kalau ada aku disampingmu." Ujar Taekwoon yang sama sekali tidak nyambung. Apa-apaan dia ini.

Aku lama-lama capek karena perasaanku yang terombang-ambing seperti ini.

Aku juga bodoh, karena masih berharap Taekwoon akan melakukan sesuatu saat bagian confessing nanti. Aku tadi melihat list laki-laki yang akan confess ke cewek yang mereka suka dari Hani, dan ternyata tidak ada nama Taekwoon disana.

"Aku mau menjawab sesuatu." Kata Taekwoon kemudian.

Aku mengernyit tipis. "Aku tidak bertanya apapun."

"Pertanyaanmu tempo hari."

"Ha?"

Aku tidak ingat. Sama sekali.

Mataku membelalak kala Taekwoon tiba-tiba melumat bibirku singkat. Benar-benar singkat dan aku yakin tidak ada orang lain yang sadar akan perbuatannya. Aku mematung, menatapnya sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

Dia tersenyum manis seraya mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Aku suka padamu, Hakyeon bodoh."

...Wajahku mesti benar-benar bodoh.

Jadi aku tidak mengelak sama sekali.

Aku hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Menunggu lanjutan darinya.

Maksudku? Hey? Taekwoon suka padaku? Sejak kapan? Bukannya dia suka dengan Hana? Si gadis mipa 4? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengaku kalau dia suka padaku?

"Aku dekat denganmu karena kita teman, kan? Tapi yang mendadak dekat begini... Karena.. ucapan jujurmu tempo lalu.."

Hah? Dia bicara apa sih?

Tapi kemudian memoriku berputar ke hari dimana aku menanyakannya macam-macam sepulang dari rumah ibu. Jadi dia sedang menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu? Astaga. Padahal sudah kusuruh dia melupakannya!

Tapi apa? Ucapan tempo lalu?

"Ucapan jujur apanya? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Tentu saja. Kamu bicaranya sambil tidur." Taekwoon tertawa. "Kamu memanggilku Taekwoonie, dan bilang kalau kamu suka padaku."

APA?!

AKU PERNAH MENGIGAU SEPERTI ITU?!

Astaga, aku ingin mengubur diriku dalam-dalam.

Taekwoon mengusap-usap kepalaku sambil tertawa. Menertawakan reaksiku. Sialan.

"Aku juga mulai suka padamu karena kamu mimisan dihadapanku waktu itu."

"Sebentar!" Protesku kesal. "Kenapa jawabanmu malah membawa-bawa mimisanku waktu itu?!"

Aku ingat pertama kali Taekwoon datang kesekolah dengan rambut putihnya itu langsung membuatku mimisan. Itu memalukan sekali.

"Haha.." DIA JUSTRU TERTAWA! "Kamu menarik. Aku suka."

Apaan sih ni orang!

"Kenapa aku melakukan skinship denganmu, dan kenapa aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, tentu saja aku mau pdkt." Jelas Taekwoon lagi.

Aku yakin wajahku memerah sempurna sampai ketelinga.

Dia menciumku lagi. Sesingkat yang pertama.

Aku refleks memukulnya. "Jangan cium-cium, bodoh!"

"Habisnya, kamu malah diam. Jawab aku, kek."

Aku menunduk malu. "Aku... Aku juga suka padamu, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon tersenyum lebar lalu memelukku erat. "Itu saja, cukup."

"Sudah?! Gak pacaran?!" Tanyaku– dan refleks menutup mulutku.

Astaga! Hakyeon! Tadi itu terlalu blak-blakan!

Taekwoon justru tertawa. "Mau pacaran?"

Aku diam lagi. Gengsi lah kalau ngangguk! Ya meskipun aku memang mau pacaran...

Taekwoon lagi-lagi menciumku. Sekarang di dahiku, lalu menatap mataku lamat-lamat.

"Hakyeon, kamu pacarku."

Iya. Mulai sekarang aku pacarnya. Aku pacar Taekwoon.

Hakyeon pacar Taekwoon.

Aku memeluknya, dan langsung mencium bibirnya lebih dulu. Masa bodoh kalau ada yang melihat atau mengabadikannya. Aku ingin menyalurkan rasa gemasku selama ini padanya. Pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mulanya terkejut, tapi kemudian membalas ciumanku dan melumat bibirku se intense itu.

Taekwoon membelalak tepat saat aku merasa sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku.

"HAKYEON! ASTAGA!"

Aku mimisan lagi.

Sepertinya detakan jantung yang terlalu cepat akan selalu mudah membuatku mimisan. ㅜㅜ

ㅡ Selesai ㅡ


End file.
